Szökés a börtönből (Arena)
A Szökj meg a Börtönből az első főküldetés az Arenaban. Függetlenül, hogy ez az első küldetés, lehet, hogy az új játékosok számára nehéz lesz. Háttér VII. Uriel Septim császár, Tamriel császára a Birodalmi Őrséggel vezetőjével, Talinnal állnak. Jagar Tharn, a Birodalom áruló csatamágusa megidézte őket. Az uralkodót elárulták, és átteleportálta egy másik dimenzióba, melyet Tharn választott. Az előkészületek után pár hónappal magához vette a trónt. Ria Silmane, Tharn valamikori tanítványát is elfogták, mielőtt tudott volna szólni a Vének Tanácsának a Birodalmi csatamágus árulásáról. A mágiát manipulálva, Tharn arra készült, hogy átvegye a hatalmat az ismert földek felett. A Birodalmi mágus nem vesztegetve az időt, másvilági szolgálóit átváltoztatta a Bridalmi Őrség tagjaivá. --The Elder Scrolls: Arena háttértörténet Gyors végigjátszás *Hallgasd végig Ria Silmanét. *Szerezd meg a Rubint Kulcsot és nyisd ki a cella ajtót. *Érd el a kaput. *Válaszolj a kérdésekre a kapunál és tűnj el. Végigjátszás Ria Silmane A küldetés úgy kezdődik, hogy Ria megjelenik az Örök Bajnok előtt. Elmondta neki, hogy Jagar Tharn fogságba ejtette a császárt, a Birodalmi Őrökkel egyetemben. Ria utasította az Örök Bajnokot, hogy előbb szökjön meg a börtönből és aztán tud mindenről beszámolni neki: Ne félj csak én vagyok, Ria Silmane. (Játékos neve), halgass meg, nem maradt más, aki tovább harcolhatna. Itt hagytak meghalni ebben a cellában. Jagar Tharn, Tamriel Birodalmi csatamágusa az igazi uralkodó bőrébe bújt. Úgy látja nem okozol fenyegetést számára, being only a minor part of the Imperial Court. Az arrogancia ezen felvonásában, máris elkövetett egy hibát." ]] Nézd meg a celládnak az északi falát. Találni fogsz egy rubint kulcsot, amivel kitudod nyitni a cellaajtót. Take it and make your escape. The passages here were once used by Tharn to hide treasures he had stolen fom the Emperor's coffers. If you wish, you can gather enough to support yourself away from the Imperial Seat. Be careful, there are many creatures which inhabit the sewers now, vile rats and goblins, it is too late for me, for I am already dead. Only my powers as a Sorceress keep me between this life and the next. That power however is waning. Do not succumb to greed or you may find these tunnels to be your final resting place as well. I can still work my magic to a certain extent.'' ''' ''If you travel west from this cell, then south, you will find a Shift Gate. It will transport you far enough from the center of the empire that you should be safe. If you survive these sewers you will see me again. Remember, (Player's name), Tharn has taken on the guise of the Emperor. No one will gainsay his word for yours. I will come to you again in your dreams, so it is imperative that you rest from time to time. In that way I will be able to communicate with you and lend my aid. You are entering a dangerous arena, my friend, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. There is however a power within you as yet untapped. Look for me when you have gained exprience in the world. You are my last and best hope..." Ria Silmane Találd meg a Kaput A Kapu Apróságok *Az ellenségek mind a vízben, úszás közben és mászás közben is tudnak sérteni. *Szintet lépni a Birodalmi Katakombákban nem nehéz dolog. Ez nagyban segíti az Örök Bajnok fejlődését. *A Birodalmi Katakombákban rengeteg arany van elrejtve. Szerezz sok aranyat és tárgyat (hacsak azok már értéktelenek neked, akkor eladhatóak a boltokban), hogy megkönnyítsd a játékmenetet az első szinteken. Forrás http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Escape_From_Prison_(Arena) Kategória:Arena: Küldetések Kategória:Arena: Helyszínek Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képpel rendelkeznek